


Destiny

by Angel110



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel110/pseuds/Angel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on a business trip. You go into your hotel to check in. You receive your key and your luggages will already wait there for you when you enter the room. But you won't be alone because the hotel made a mistake and another person also rented that room. The whole hotel is full so you have no other choice than to stay with the stranger.<br/>Sounds like fiction but exactly that happens to Zhou Mi and Henry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

A tall good-looking Chinese entered the lobby of the hotel with his huge suitcase. He would stay for two weeks due to a business trip. His hair was from a dark and beautiful red, that suited his skin colour. He had strong but soft features at the same time and on his long nose bridge he had glasses, which made him seem smart and that suit he wore made him seem even more like a clever and successful businessman.

His name was Zhou Mi and he was 27 years of age. The tall Chinese was a true gentleman and every mother would wish for someone like him as her son-in-law. Kind, polite and well-mannered, everything a woman would wish for but unfortunately for all women Zhou Mi was gay.

Barely anyone knew about it, not even his parents. They were the CEO's of a successful company which was known all over Asia and even some parts of Europe. It would be a shame if their only son was gay and they would disown him for sure and take everything he had. That was why Zhou Mi only had very short relationships or one night stands. 

Actually he didn't wish more for a long relationship than for anything else.  
Fortunately, he was often on trips like this one today and made many new friends and some affairs as well to at least satisfy his desires as a man.

Zhou Mi walked over to the reception, each move of his being elegant and would make women jealous. "I reserved a room. 483." he said in polite Korean. This time he was in Seoul, South Korea for business matters with one of the most important Korean companies. 

"Name?" the receptionist asked and looked up at Zhou Mi, being a lot smaller than him.

"Zhou Mi." he gave her a charming smile.

"Got it. Here is your key card, sir. Have a nice stay." She gave him the key card, having a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you." Zhou Mi took the card before smiling at her again and leaving for the elevator. He waited for it to open and stepped inside with his luggage. Pressing the button for the fourth floor, the tall man smiled to himself and watched the door closing. 

His phone went off and for a moment, Zhou Mi hummed along with the song playing, before he answered the call.

"Hello? Ba. Yes, I landed safe and now I'm on my way to my hotel room. Hmm, I will call you back later, okay? I want to unpack and take a shower.. Okay, ba. Yes, wo ye ai ni. Tell Ma the same." he smiled and hung up, putting the phone back into his pocket.

The elevator stopped and its door opened. Zhou Mi stepped outside and looked at the doors' numbers as he eventually found his room and entered it. He smiled and looked around before he started to unpack his luggage. After he was done, he went to the bathroom and undressed to take a shower.

At the same time Henry entered the lobby and walked over to the reception with his luggage. He was dressed casually and his cheeks were chubby, making him seem younger than he actually was. Henry was a tall, in Canada born Chinese and an amazing dancer, violinist and pianist.

He smiled a bit childishly as he went to the front.

"Hello~! I booked a room." He looked onto the sheets of paper that he had brought along. "483."

The receptionist looked at her computer and nodded.

"Can I see your ID, please?" she asked. Henry pouted a bit because he was mistaken for being too young once again, but followed the instructions without complaint. After a moment, he got his ID back, along with another card.

"Here's your key for the room. Have a nice stay."

Henry took the key with a bow and went to the elevator to get to his room. His luggage was brought up to it already. He got inside the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. He hummed to himself and exited the elevator again, looking up and down the hallway and looked for his room.

Having found his room the Canadian-Chinese opened it with the key card and stepped inside, smiling as his luggage was already there. He was about to unpack when he heard something and a Zhou Mi stood in front of him in only a towel, hair dripping wet and water pearls running down his chest.

Both males only stood there, in shock and their mouths and eyes wide open, unable to say a word.  
Henry was the first to react and blushed brightly before covering his eyes quickly with his hands since there stood a half naked stranger in front of him.

Zhou Mi realised his current state and quickly hid behind the bathroom door, peaking at the other from behind it. "M-may I help you, sir?" he asked and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Umm.. Are you in the wrong room? that is '483', right? I rented that room." Henry replied shyly.

"No, I rented this room, you must be mistaken, sir." Zhou Mi said.

"But I got the key card for this room. How else should I have been able to enter?" Henry frowned. "Maybe you should... get dressed and then we could ask at the reception?"

"Uhh, yeah, I should. We should. Give me a few minutes. Could you wait outside?" Zhou Mi flushed and Henry nodded with also flushed cheeks, leaving his luggage in the room and then stepped out of the room to wait for the tall and handsome man.

Zhou Mi quickly got dressed while wondering why they got the same room. It must be a mistake, probably only a switched number or something. He dressed nicely into his suit and took his key card, then left the room where the tiny chipmunk like boy was waiting for him. Was he even of legal age?

"We can go now." Zhou Mi said with his usual confidence and the smaller nodded and followed him to the elevator. 

"By the way my name is Henry, Henry Lau." Henry cleared his throat to seem half as confident as the other.

"I am Zhou Mi, nice to.. meet you, I guess? Even if it was a somewhat embarrassing or at least weird first meeting." Zhou Mi added with a soft chuckle as they entered the elevator and went down to the reception.

There was an awkward silence between them as they rode the elevator that was broken by the sound of clearing one's throat now and then and the less than a minute felt like an eternity. Who wouldn't act this way after having met a stranger in a hotel room that was supposed to be one's own and one of them was half naked?

Once at the reception they instantly started to speak, ending up almost in synch but confusing the receptionist, that let out a small laugh. "One at a time. Maybe you could start, sir?," she referred to Zhou Mi.

"Of course. Our problem is that we got assigned to the same room. The hotel must have made a mistake. Switched numbers or something? Could you check on it for us, please?" He asked with a charming smile and Henry stared at him in awe at what reaction the other could pull from a girl just by smiling at her. He wished to be as good-looking as him right now and would be lying if he said he didn't envy the taller man for his looks. Henry was always mistaken as a child and it was starting to annoy him.

"Of course, sir." The receptionist said with a sweet voice and a flirty look before turning her attention to her computer, actually obviously wanting to continue stare at the tall Chinese. She tapped a few things into her keyboard and hummed, biting her lip as she looked up at Zhou Mi.

"I am very sorry, sir. Our system made a mistake and you and the other Mr. got assigned to the same room."

"Well, then you can just give me a different room, no problem." Henry stepped in with his child-like smile and chubby cheeks that probably every grandma wanted to pinch. The receptionist lady got more nervous and avoided eye contact with the two men.

"I am sorry, sirs. The hotel is completely booked out for the next two weeks. We have no empty room. And as far as I am informed every hotel in the town is booked out for the next couple of days." She bowed apologetically. "I am very sorry."

"What?" It came from both of them in unison, as they looked at the lady behind the reception and then at each other with wide eyes and Henry was probably as pale right now that people would confuse him with a corpse.

"Do you want to tell us that we have to share the room for a couple of days? We only have one bed and there is no space for a second bed." Zhou Mi stated, looking at the embarrassed and pitiful lady.

"I am very sorry, sir but it doesn't seem that there is another solution." She bowed. Zhou Mi closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Alright, we will try to find a solution on our own then." he ran a hand through his hair and looked at Henry before walking back to the elevator and motioning him to follow him.

Henry sucked his lower lip into his mouth, something he always did when he was awkward with something and right now he was awkward with the situation he and the handsome stranger were in. He followed Zhou Mi quickly and slipped into the elevator together with him.

The atmosphere was thick and awkward and neither of them spoke a word, not even after exiting the elevator and walking to their now shared room. Zhou Mi opened the door and let Henry step inside first, then closed the door behind himself and sat on the bed, puffing his cheeks while Henry sat onto his suit case. The younger stared at Zhou Mi with pursed lips and waited for him to break the silence first and make a suggestion.

"So... Henry, right?" Henry nodded as Zhou Mi smiled at him. "What brings you to Seoul? I am here for business purposes and I have a meeting tomorrow, so you will have the room to yourself."

"You are a business man? How old are you?" Henry blinked before pursing his lips as it was not very polite to ask for someone else's age. "Ignore my question, you don't have to reply. I am here for vacation before my studies in classical music start in a few weeks."

"No, it's fine. I am 27. I know, I look younger, I get that often. How old are you?," Zhou Mi smiled. "Classical music? Can you play any instruments?"

"Wow, you really look younger, but I am also always guessed younger, even below legal age. I'm 22 already though." The younger seemed to be a little more comfortable but still, he was nervous about having to share the room with a practical stranger, at nights even. "Yes, I play the violin and piano. I also can dance and do a little singing and song-writing." 

"Oh really? The hotel has a piano here somewhere, at least that's what I read online. Do you mind playing something for me when I'm free and you are too? I guess you planned sight-seeing?" 

"Sure, why not? But don't expect too much. My own songs are not yet very good or as good as I want them to be, my friends like them very much and praise me and all that stuff. Or do you have any classical song you like? Non-classical is fine too, I can play by ear." Henry rambled down with a bright smile.

Zhou Mi chuckled softly and patted the space beside him on the bed. "You can play any song you like, I'm sure I will like it. Sit with me, you are very nice, Henry. At least I don't have to share the room with some stinking, old pervert."

Henry laughed softly and stood up to take hesitant steps towards Zhou Mi and sit down next to him. "Thank you, Zhou Mi. You are very nice, too. And no, I'm neither old nor a pervert, nor do I stink. At least I'm sure I don't." Henry joked as he sniffed on the clothes he was wearing and made Zhou Mi laugh.

"Haha, no you don't. So, because of the bed ... I still have no idea how to solve that but I also could just sleep on the floor and you can have the bed." Zhou Mi suggested with a smile and instantly got a shook of Henry's head as answer.

"No, your back will hurt like hell and you said you have business meetings to attend, so I don't think it will make a good impression if you go their while holding your back. I can sleep on the floor and also I'm smaller than you, I can curl up well and find a comfortable position." Henry argued.

"Okay, then I will make another suggestion. I know I am pretty tall but as you said you are much smaller than me and the bed is pretty big. Would you be alright if we shared the bed?" Zhou Mi suggested and chuckled softly as he saw Henry blush.

"Don't worry, I don't sleep naked and if you don't either everything will be alright. We are both men after all." Zhou Mi tried to make Henry relax who was obviously tensed at the idea.

"Okay then. If you really don't mind." Henry smiled and nodded. "I will go take a bath now."

The small Chinese male walked to his suitcase and took out a set of new clothes before walking to the bathroom. Zhou Mi hummed and took out his phone, checking if he really had everything for the meeting the next day. 

"Oh, bubble bath!" Henry chimed as he saw the pink bottle, his inner child coming out. He turned on the water to fill the tab and hummed softly as he opened the bottle to pour some of the rose scented content inside. While doing so some of it ran down the bottle and made it slippery so that the bottle fell out of his hand, the whole content mixing with the water. 

Henry gasped and quickly took the bottle out but it was almost empty already and the bubbles started to form in the tub rapidly because of the flowing water. 

"No, no, no!" Henry cursed under his breath and tried to turn off the water tap but hihs fngers were slippery because of the bubble bath and he couldn't stop the water. By then the bubbles threatened to flow over the edge of the tub already.

Zhou Mi who just wanted to call his father heard the weird noises coming from the bathroom and stood up to walk close to it and knock on the door. "Henry? Are you okay in there?"

Henry froze and bit his lower lip, this would be embarrassing. "Yeah, everything is fine. Just ... the water was too cold."

"No, no, no! Zhou Mi, help me, please!" Henry changed his mind, panicking as the floor got covered in bubbles and his socks were getting drenched. He wanted to try turn off the tap again but instead fell down on his butt with a huff. He stood up again, his butt soaking wet just as Zhou Mi came inside.

"What are you doi-" Zhou Mi stepped inside the bathroom and blinked taking in the scene in front of him. "Just to see if I don't see things. You wanted to take a bubble bath and instead flooded the bathroom ... with bubbles?"

The taller male looked down to his feet and lifted one,scrunching his nose. "Wet. And bubbly." Then he shook his head and just started laughing because this was just funny and had never happened to him before but also because of how desperate and panicky Henry looked.

"That's not funny. Help me, please. I can't close the water, my hands are covered in bubble bath." Henry whined and Zhou Mi came to his rescue, twisting the water tap but not without putting a handful bubbles onto the adorable boy's head.

"Thank you. Hey! What are you doing??" The smaller male puffed his cheeks and Zhou Mi had to keep himself to just squish them. Henry shoved the bubbles off his head and put some on Zhou Mi's long nose instead. And only a few seconds a bubble fight started between the two of them and they laughed and screeched a lot, well mostly Henry screeched but it was just adorable in Zhou Mi's opinion. 

Zhou Mi stayed mostly spared by the bubbles but he didn't expect Henry's next attack. The smaller male was covered in bubbles all over his body and just hugged the tall man to cover him in them as well. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"It so is! You are taller than me. That's not fair!" Henry looked up at the taller man and stuck his tongue out as he cuddled him tight. Zhou Mi playfully puffed his cheeks and tried to struggle free but Henry clung to him tight and he was sure he wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

"You should have grown taller then." Zhou Mi stuck his tongue out as well and then started laughing, hugging the smaller male back. "You are so adorable, you know? I feel very comfortable around you although we know each other for what? A few hours?"

Henry blushed softly and shook his head quickly. "I am not adorable and thank you I feel the same." He smiled up a Zhou Mi who slowly broke the hug.

"I am glad and I am wet. So I will change into something dry while you clean up this mess." He winked and laughed as he saw Henry's kicked puppy look. "Okay, okay, I will help you clean up, you adorable thing you."

"Thank you, gege! But don't call me adorable again." Henry grinned and got some towels, rather he got all towels the hotel bathroom had to offer and handed some to Zhou Mi before he started to try and dry off the floor.

They needed almost two hours to clean this mess up. Actually they could have simply asked the hotel's maids to do it for them but they had fun doing it on their own and they found out a lot about each other, getting even more comfortable with each other. A new friendship was blossoming.

"I didn't have that much fun in a long time. Thank you, Henry." Zhou Mi laughed and gave the smaller male a gentle hug. "But now let's get out of the wet clothes or we will catch a cold."

Henry smiled back and nodded. "Thanks for helping me. I will make it up to you. Do you have time for some ice cream tomorrow?"

Zhou Mi hummed as they went back to the bedroom and looked into their suit cases for dry clothes. "I have a business meeting at 4pm and should be free at 6. Is that too late for ice cream?"

"Nope, still a reasonable time for ice cream." Henry grinned and went to the bathroom to dress into his dry clothes while Zhou Mi did the same in the bedroom and then looked into the mini fridge, finding a bottle of champagne inside it.

"Then tomorrow at 6. I found champagne. Let's have a glass of it." Zhou Mi took the bottle out of the fridge and opened it as Henry came back out of the bathroom and looked at it curiously, then nodded.

"I have never tried alcohol but there is always a first time for anything and today it seems to be the first time for champagne." Henry plopped onto the bed and took the glass with the bubbly liquid from Zhou Mi.

"Then you will only have one glass. Don't want you drunk and have a hangover tomorrow." The taller Chinese male chuckled and poured himself a glass, sitting on a chair across the smaller male.

 

Two hours later, 9 pm.

"Oh no, you had enough." Zhou Mi chuckled as Henry whined for more of the funny bubbly drink. They both were tipsy by now, if Henry wasn't drunk already even. "Let's go to sleep. Come on, raise your arms. I doubt you can undress on your own in this state."

Zhou Mi waited until Henry lifted his arms into the air and pulled his shirt off gently. Henry was pouting adorbaly and looking like a cute baby. Zhou Mi felt the urge to kiss his adorable, pouty lips. "There, that's a good boy."

"Yah, I am not a baby. I can undress on my own." Henry stood up shakily and fumbled with his pants, pulling them down but losing his balance and almost falling onto his face if it wasn't for the taller male to catch him on time. 

"Of course you can." Zhou Mi chuckled and laid the smaller male down onto the bed before pulling off his pants and covering him with the blanket. Zhou Mi undressed to his boxers as well and laid down next to Henry who instantly clung to him like a koala and grinned up at him.

"You are so handsome, Mimi. I wish I could kidnap you and take you with me." Henry slurred and pecked Zhou Mi's cheek. The other chuckled and blushed softly. 

"Thank you. You are so cu-" Henry glared playfully and silenced Zhou Mi by pressing his lips on the other's. The taller male stiffened for a moment but after a few seconds he just melted into the kiss and cupped Henry's cheeks gently. He shouldn't take advantage like this of his room mate but the other had initiated the kiss so he wanted it, right? And Zhou Mi hadn't kissed anyone in a very long time.

It didn't take long until the two males were exploring each other's body, their hands being everywhere. Zhou Mi was caressing Henry's bulge through his boxers, loving the sounds that left the other male's mouth while he spread kisses over his neck. He missed it so much to be intimate like this with a man and he didn't even feel sorry anymore that Henry had got so drunk.

"Mimi~" Henry mewled, rubbing the taller male as well. Zhou Mi moeaned sofly and grinned at the cute nickname he had been given. He gently slid his hand inside the other's boxers and took his thick length in his hand, stroking it fast and drawing a beautiful set of moans from Henry. 

Zhou Mi attached his lips to his collar bone and sucked a hickey on their while Henry mimicked him and stroked his length too know while bucking his hips to get more from Zhou Mi. The taller male understood and released Henry's length before sliding down between the boy's legs and giving the tip a lick. He took it into his mouth and deep throated him instantly figuring Henry was too impatient for all the foreplay stuff. 

Henry twisted the bed sheets in his hands and arched his back, moaning softly and panting, his chest heaving in excitement. And as Zhou Mi guessed it didn't take the smaller male to release into Zhou Mi's mouth. Hopefully he didnÄt have any diseases but Henry didn't seem to have much experience in this field so Zhou Mi didn't worry too much about it. He would just ask him on the next day.

He licked Henry clean and crawled back up to him, reconnecting their lips. Henry panted into the kiss and kissed him back deeply, going back to returning the favor to Zhou Mi and bringing him over the edge as well. After some more breathless kisses Henry drifted off to sleep just like that and Zhou Mi just grinned and pulled the blanket over them, not caring about the mess and snuggling the smaller male.

The next morning was actually awkward for both of them but the promised ice cream date went well and they felt comfortablewith each other again, even repeated what happened the night before but this time with a sober mind.

The last day of Henry's vacation was nearing and so the ending of his vaccation flirt with the handsome, tall male. Or was it more than just a flirt?

"Mimi ..." Henry approached the tall male who was lying in bed and reading some papers. "Can we talk for a moment?"

Zhou Mi looked up at him and took his reading glasses off, patting the space beside him."Sure, what is it, cutie?"

Henry played with his finger as he sat next to Zhou Mi and looked at him. "Tomorrow is my last day here in Seoul and ... uhm ... I wanted to ask you what we actually were or are. I mean are we only a vacation flirt to each other or ... Would you like to keep in touch and try to meet soon again?"

"Right ..." Zhou Mi's expression saddened and he sighed, looking Henry in the eyes with a smile. "You silly, cute thing. What kind of question is this? Of course I would love to keep in touch with you and meet you again. We only know each other for about a week and I can be myself around you, I feel so comfortable around you. I would be sad if we didn't keep in touch."

Henry beamed at Zhou Mi's reply and hugged the other tight, giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

~~

The goodbye was sad and the didn't want to let each other go but they had to. Though who would have thought that now, after five years they moved in together in China and were having a happy relationship. Zhou Mi's parents thought Henry was his room mate and Henry's parents were more than happy about their relationship. There couldn't be more of a happy ending.


End file.
